Kiss And Make Better (Plus a Little Bit More)
by RainbowFez
Summary: Henry isnt pretending anymore. No more masks and walls. Here on Neverland he doesnt need to be that perfect son. That means he can do what he wants and he wants happenes to involve a certain angry lost boy. Henry/Devin (High Rated T)


Here is a short little one shot I wrote about Henry and Devin. I'm also in the process of writing a chapter fic for them so if u like this try checking out Stolen Heart Stolen Boy. Other than that I hope you enjoy and pelase review.

* * *

Something was happening to Henry. It had started when he first stepped foot on Neverland and slowly grew stronger. Henry, the normally sweet and innocent boy was beginning to act on instinct. Instead of pretending and hiding his feelings they were coming out. He hadn't even realized until he'd sliced Devin's face. It was only then that he realized he was losing control.

He wanted it to stop but another part of him felt good expressing himself. For the first time in a very long time he wasn't hiding behind masks and walls. He wasn't smiling through his sadness and doing what everyone wanted him to do. He wasn't forcing himself to be the perfect son and strong soul his family wanted him to be. He was him and nothing else. Something about this island was taking away his walls and maybe that was a good thing. He still had some control, he just wasn't hiding anymore.

Henry considered this as he walked out of camp. He was following the path a certain lost boy had just taken. Henry had been sitting alone contemplating this action. He had to make sure he really wanted this. And he came to the conclusion that he did. Henry almost missed him. His green cloak concealed him, blending him into the background. Henry stayed still watching the lost boy. He had to know Henry was there, even if he wasn't looking,

"What do you want" a boy hissed. He didn't look up.

"I want to talk" Henry said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Devin hissed back. He turned his head to glare at the truest believer. His green eyes were slits against his red cheeks and freckled skin.

"To bad because I have things to say to you" Henry growled. Ignoring the growing distain in his company, Henry sat down. They were seated face to face, brown and green brush on all sides.

"You here to gloat?" Devin hissed, baring his teeth. He looked like a wild animal, eyes swimming with hate.

"I'm here to apologize" Henry said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't believe you. You might pretend to be all sweet and nice but I see through it. I know how you really are." The lost boy was taken aback by the wicked smile that grew on Henry's face.

"I never said I was sweet and kind. I'm not playing pretend anymore. I know who I am and it's not the sweet little boy my family wants me to be. I'm more like you boys than you might think." Devin didn't know what to say to that.

"But I still am caring and kind" Henry added softer. "For example I want to help you with that cut."

"What do you think you're going to do" Devin snarled. Henry could tell it wasn't as real as before.

"I'm going to kiss it and make it better" Henry grinned a wild.

"What!" Devin blurted out. Before he could move Henry had pushed him flat on his back. He was surprisingly strong and gripped the lost boy's wrists painfully tight. Henry smirked as he lowered his lips to touch the red line on Devin's cheek. Devin gasped when Henry's tongue licked up the mark.

Taking his prey's surprise to his advantage Henry licked the cut again, lapping up the red liquid that still pooled at the surface.

"Henry!" Devin gasped, caught between anger and pleasure. Henry fan his teeth up the line, causing more blood to come. Finally he removed his mouth from the lost boy's cheek. Devin was staring wide eyed, still trapped in Henry's grasp.

"I think you liked that" Henry whispered huskily, moving so his chest was pressed against the other's chest.

"W-what?" Devin stuttered.

"If you're just going to stammer than I'll put those lips to better use" Henry hissed. He slammed his lips against Devin's in a rough painful kiss. Henry took Devin's bottom lip in his teeth and bot down causing the other boy to gasp in pain. His reaction only made Henry chuckle. They continued o snarl into each other's mouths their bodies becoming more aroused. Henry ground their crotches together.

"Please" Devin moaned. Henry laughed and got off him. The believer stared down at the flush panting lost boy quivering and showing obvious signs of arousal.

"I told you I wasn't that sweet little kid they think I am" Henry let out a dark laugh. He walked away leaving the lost boy to calm his beating heart and lower regions. "Maybe Neverland will be more fun than I thought" Henry chuckled to the silent trees.

* * *

 **Please Review!** I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me t write more of this pairing PM me or tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
